


Silks - Kagehina

by iiiiitschloe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Circus, Dorks in Love, Light Angst, M/M, cirque de soleil type beat, this is my first fic so be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiiiitschloe/pseuds/iiiiitschloe
Summary: It's been one of Hinata Shouyou's lifelong dreams to become a circus performer. After seeing a show where the performers on the silks were seemingly able to fly, he became enraptured by the idea that he too could one day find his wings. Things get complicated, however, when he's paired with a not-so-perfect partner: Kageyama Tobio.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

Hinata put on a brave face as he walked towards the tents. His stomach churned, but he tried to ignore it- he’d spent countless days and nights practicing this routine. The flyer was crinkled in his fist, proclaiming the reason for his nerves: 

CIRCUS AUDITIONS TODAY

He took a deep breath, entering the central tent he’d been directed towards. Upon seeing everything inside, he was immediately taken aback by what he saw. Whoa… he thought. It’s huge! The interior was decorated in overwhelming color, with circus performers in skin-tight clothing practicing incredible displays of flexibility and strength. As soon as he entered, he was drawn over to the group of hopefuls just like him who were being directed on how the auditions would take place. As he watched the others go in order of being called, he ran through his routine in his head. He knew each movement like the back of his hand, every flip engrained deep within his memory. 

Finally, it was his turn. 

Filling himself with determination, he introduced himself and stated that he would be auditioning for the trapeze. Once secure in his harness, he climbed to the platform. From his newfound height, he became acutely aware of everyone’s eyes trained on him. His stomach turned more than ever, but as he set his sights on the bars suspended in midair, he felt a surge of determination. At the start of the music, with his heart full of fire, he leaped from the platform. Exactly as he’d practiced so many times, he took hold of the bar effortlessly. He flung himself through the air, his nervousness replaced with exhilaration. He twisted and flipped, eliciting cheers from those who watched. As he attempted his final flight, though, he realized just a second too late that his timing was off. His fingers brushed against the trapeze bar, but he couldn’t get a good enough hold to fully grab on. To the horror of everyone beneath him, Hinata fell. Although his harness caught him, his slow descent was torturous. The crushing weight of his defeat sank in his chest as he was lowered back to the ground. The gathered crowd gasped, and whispered to each other in hushed tones. Although all eyes were on him, one particular stare enraptured Hinata- a lean acrobat, with dark hair and an incredibly piercing gaze. 

Once his feet touched the floor, Hinata’s cheeks burned with shame. After all of his work and practice, he’d failed. The man he assumed to be the ringmaster looked at him, his expression painted with intrigue. From what Hinata could see, his notepad was covered in scribbles. As he rejoined the group and the next audition began, he heard him speak quickly to one of the performers.  
“His agility and strength were absolutely exceptional. Although he lacks technique, when he jumped, it was like he was flying. The raw talent is there, and with the right training…”


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright, gather around everyone,” Ringmaster Daichi Sawamura shouted. Hinata dropped the weights he’d been training with, rushing over to join him. He scowled upon realizing that Kageyama had beat him there, even if just by a second. Daichi held a clipboard in his hands, and once the performers had circled around him, began to announce the acts for the next season. Hinata’s ears perked when he heard his name. 

“Hinata, Kageyama- you’ll be doing a duo silks routine this season. Hinata, I know you’re new and really only have experience with the trapeze, but with Kageyama, I think you’ll both excel.” Kageyama, standing next to Hinata, seemed to freeze in shock.

“What? Why do I have to work with this dumbass?” Kageyama snapped. Hinata flushed red.

“Hey, what’s your problem?” he responded, hands balled up in fists at his side. Kageyama scoffed.

“Besides the fact that you don’t know what you’re doing? I perform alone. I can do a routine by myself.” Daichi laughed at Kageyama's proclamation. 

"Although I have no doubt in your abilities, Kageyama, this specific choreography is designed for two performers. It would be impossible for you to perform alone. And no, before you ask, I won't change the routine. You'll have to learn how to cooperate with other performers if you want to be able to perform at all." Kageyama stared at the floor, muttering under his breath. Daichi continued listing off acts, and Kageyama stepped closer to Hinata. 

"You." He said, jabbing a finger in Hinata's direction. "Come on. We need to talk." With that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the main tent, leaving a dumbfounded Hinata to follow behind him. 

“You haven’t ever done a silks routine before, so for now, you need to learn the basics. Until you do that, I’ll be working on my part of the routine. I don’t need you getting in my way,” Kageyama said. Hinata’s cheeks flushed red with irritation. 

“How am I supposed to learn if you don’t let me practice? Come on, give me a chance, Kageyama! I know the basics of silks, I just don’t have the years of practice you do. It’s not fair to write me off just like that!” Kageyama rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, get over yourself. You’ve been wasting your time if you think you’re at a level that you can work with me. I don’t need you dragging me down, or worse yet, falling and busting your ass in the middle of a show,” he said.

“Oh, I’m sorry Mr-Born-And-Raised-In-The-Circus, I didn’t realize that it’s impossible to learn how to perform unless you’ve been practicing your whole life. You heard Daichi, no matter how much you think you’re better than me, you’re not going to perform alone. You’re stuck with me whether you like it or not. I’m going to learn this routine, with or without your help!” Hinata snapped, turning and walking back to the main tent. He could feel Kageyama’s intense gaze boring into the back of his head, but tried to ignore it. Once he’d made his way into the tent, he bumped into one of the management staff members. She dropped her clipboard, papers falling out across the ground. His blush worsened.

“Oh, hi Yachi. Sorry, I didn’t see you there!” They both scrambled to pick the forms back up.

“No worries, Hina. What’s the rush though? Something tells me it might have something to do with your routine with Kageyama back there.” Hinata rubbed the back of his head. 

“Huh, yeah, something like that. It’s just so frustrating that of everyone on the team, I’m expected to cooperate with him. He has it so easy! He’s so good at everything and thinks because I don’t have the same experience he does, there’s no way that I’ll ever be as good as he is.” Yachi nodded knowingly. 

“I’m sorry, I know how hard you’ve worked to practice. Silks and trapeze are a bit different, but with your determination, I have no doubt you’ll be able to rock that routine come showtime!” Hinata smiled but glanced back out of the tent, where he’d been arguing with Kageyama just moments ago.

“Ha, thanks! If only Kageyama thought so too.” 


End file.
